Everything
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Ten random songs chose through shuffle and ten drabbles about the lives of Arthur and Ariadne in no particular order.


**Title:** Everything

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** 2752

**Pairing: **Ariadne and Arthur

**Summery:** Ten random songs chose through shuffle and ten drabbles about the lives of Arthur and Ariadne in no particular order.

* * *

_1. Only Prettier- Miranda Lambert_

"Lissa please don't scare her off, I really like this girl." Arthur pleaded with his sister.

"I will behave." She said unconvincingly.

"I'm serious," he said sternly and knocked on the door.

Ariadne quickly answered. Before she could get her mouth open, Lissa stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi there, I'm Melissa, Arthur's sister," she spoke loudly.

"Hi, Ariadne," she smiled and shook the taller brunette's hand.

Lissa grinned and glanced over at Arthur.

"Bout damn time you got yourself someone who knows how to actually shake someone's hand. I approve."

Ariadne raised a brow at Arthur. He just shrugged and Ariadne stepped aside to let them in.

"Don't question it," Arthur whispered. "She _never_ likes my girlfriends. This is a phenomenon."

"Noted," Ariadne replied with a stifled giggle.

* * *

_2. Roxanne- Moulin Rouge Version_

Forbidden fruit is always the fruit that looks the juiciest. Ariadne was that forbidden fruit. She was his coworker. She was a student. The things he thought about her were not what a gentleman should think about a woman. But she drove him crazy.

She knew what she did to Arthur. It was the mischievous part of her that made her wear skirts a little too short and shirts a little too low cut. She got rid of her scarf just to tease him with her neckline. All she wanted was for him to make a move. She wasn't the innocent child he thought she was.

One day, it came to blows. An argument that started from nothing spiraled into something and they were in each other's faces.

"Why don't you treat me like an adult?" She screamed.

"I do treat you like an adult!" He yelled back.

"Then for god sakes fuck me already!"

He shoved her against the wall and for once, he did as she asked.

* * *

_3. Ring the Alarm vs. Dirrty- mash-up by Soulwax_

"Come on Arthur, loosen up!" She giggled.

Loosening up was not what Arthur did; at least not in public. They were in a bar. It wasn't a crowded bar and most occupants were drunk beyond recognition. He and Ariadne were celebrating- what Arthur couldn't remember. Eames was there somewhere with them. Eames was mostly the reason why he didn't "loosen up" in public. He had a habit of A) rubbing it in one's face and B) retaining evidence.

"Just dance with me," she batted her eyes.

"I don't dance," he grinned.

"Pretend you do. It's a lame song; it requires someone to lame dance to it!"

She was right. The song was out of the early nineties and should have been buried along with the singer's career, it was that campy. Taking a deep breath he let her drag him onto the floor. Luckily, he had four drinks in him already so much of what happened he didn't remember. He just remembered laughing very hard and kissing Ariadne at one point. Unluckily for Arthur, Eames as usual retained photographic evidence. Arthur ended up confiscating the evidence and threatening Eames within an inch of his life.

* * *

_4. iGeneration- MC Lars_.

"Check this out," Arthur grinned.

She took the iPhone from Arthur and stared at the screen.

"Okay?" She raised a brow.

It was a blank screen and she was starting to wonder if Arthur was getting lost in the technology he was fiddling with for the past two days ever since he bought it. If he was, she was going to have to confiscate that iPhone.

"Tap the screen," he grinned broader.

She did as she was told and waited. Within seconds, the light came on and the background appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw it and she couldn't help but grin as well. It was a photo taken in the middle of Central Park, NYC. Arthur had held the camera above their heads as they lay in the grass and made faces. Ariadne was cross-eyed with her tongue trying to touch her nose. Arthur was giving a comical skeptical face with his eyebrow arched extra high and his eye extra wide with a stern frown.

"I thought you lost that photo," she whispered.

"I did too," he admitted. "I thought you might get a kick out of that."

She smiled, "Send it to me. In case you lose it again."

"I won't lose it again… but I will send it to you." He chuckled.

* * *

_5. Run This Town- Jay-Z, Kanye, Rihanna_

"Do you get the feeling something isn't right," he whispered.

Ariadne nodded but kept walking through the projections, pretending to blend in. It was a simple extraction job. Arthur didn't want her entering the dream with her but she insisted. They had a new member, Marcus who so far had not let them down; still Ariadne didn't want to leave anything to chance. Arthur broke away from her and went into the building where they were sure the safe was. There he found Marcus had already taken down security.

"It was too easy," the dark haired man whispered to Arthur. "We might need to drop this job."

"No," Arthur replied, his lips pressed tightly together. "Just guard the door; we're almost in."

Arthur went ahead into the safe room. There he found the documents he was looking for. He'd only begun to read them when rapid gunfire from outside met his ears. Gripping the papers, he pulled the Glock out of its holster on the inside of his jacket. Marcus was dead, several bullets to the head and chest. More gunfire reached his ears and he ducked in time to miss the bullets.

Then he heard Ariadne scream.

Without another thought, Arthur busted through the already broken glass to get outside. The projections surrounded Ariadne. Two were holding her, the rest were ripping at her clothes, skin, and tugging violently on her limps. His stomach churned but he kept a steady hand as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger. She slumped in the arms of the two projections as soon as the bullet hit her head. They turned to him and he brought the gun to his head.

Arthur woke up gasping to find Marcus and Ariadne frantically cleaning up. Neither asked if he got the information. Once they were out and got their shares, they went separate ways. He took a different path to the hotel all the way across town. There he found Ariadne lying on the bed crying. That night he held her tight and kept reminding her that what happened wasn't real.

* * *

_6. Everything- Michael Bublé _

Arthur was sitting in Cobb's kitchen watching Ariadne entertain Phillipa and James by chasing them around. They'd grown up so much since the last time he'd seen them. James was looking more like Cobb every day while Phillipa was turning into a miniature Mal. He smiled to himself when Ariadne let James tackle her to the ground, only for her to roll him over and start tickling him.

"Are you listening to me?"

His attention was snapped back to Cobb whom he forgot was speaking to him. Arthur frowned at his grin as he sat across from him and glanced out the window.

"When are you going to marry her?"

"What," Arthur blinked.

"Arthur, I've known you for a long," he said seriously. "You love her. Yes, it's that obvious. I haven't seen you smile this much since before Mal died."

"I don't think that's what she wants right now." He muttered, doing his best to focus more on his drink, in which all the ice was nearly melted away from its neglect.

"That's not what she told me," Cobb taunted.

Arthur furrowed his brows, trying to decipher if Cobb was lying. There was a high chance he wasn't; he and Ariadne were close and kept no secrets. His concentration was interrupted when the noise of childish squeals entered the kitchen.

"Dad!" James said running behind his father's chair. "Ande's trying to eat me!"

"Hmm," Cobb turning toward his son, "She might be onto something. I bet James soup would be delicious."

"Daddy!" James screamed with a grin and ran into the living room.

Phillipa ran in next, tripping over her still growing long legs. "Dad," she said with a huff. "Where'd James go?"

"Not sure," he said while nodding toward the living room.

Phillipa grinned mischievously and headed in that direction. There was another shout from James and Arthur heard their footsteps trample upstairs, most likely James trying to hide from his sister once more.

"Good grief," Ariadne was the last to stumble inside; pulling out the chair to Arthur's left and flopping down. "I forgot they have the energy of a lithium battery."

"Welcome to my world," Cobb chuckled.

* * *

_7. Long Shot- Kelly Clarkson_

"So," Arthur started as they left the warehouse. He shouldn't be nervous; this was Ariadne. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Me?" She asked out of habit. "Nothing really."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Ariadne was counting the steps they had left before they departed as usual. Each step she was wishing he'd ask her what she suspected he was going to ask her. After three steps in silence, he coughed.

"How about you go to dinner with me," he said quickly. She glanced at him and she could see the blush in his cheeks.

"Sure," she grinned. "Lead the way."

She grinned at him grinning and they went to dinner at a close by local restaurant. Afterwards, he walked her home. Once at her apartment doorway, she turned and told him goodbye, secretly waiting for him to make a move. Instead, he turned and walked away. Huffing, she called to him and stomped over to him.

"Wha-" he started.

He was cut off when she grabbed his tie and kissed him. When she pulled back she smirked.

"See you tomorrow," She whispered and left a blushing and very stunned Point Man out in her hallway.

* * *

_8. Faithfully- Journey_

She paced the bedroom, not able to keep still. He was supposed to call her at nine; it was near midnight and he still hadn't called. What worried Ariadne the most was when she called him, it went straight to voicemail.

She finally went into the kitchen and made herself coffee, determined to remain awake until he called. Arthur would call her; she was certain of that. Two cups down and the clock striking twelve, she grabbed her cell and pressed his speed dial. This time, her hopes got up as it rang five times. However, after the sixth ring it again went straight to voicemail.

Worry overwhelmed her as she shut the machine off before it could finish its "Leave a message…" greeting. Arthur was on a job, leaving Ariadne behind because she had finals. Today or rather yesterday was the day of the extraction and Arthur expressed his worries to her that it might not go as planned.

Keeping what little composer she had, she started to call Eames. He was there; he would tell her if something happened and if he didn't answer… she didn't know what she would do. Ariadne almost pressed send when she heard the sound of the door in the living room being opened. She peered around the entrance way and dropped her phone in surprise.

"Hey," Arthur muttered when she tackled him, burying her face in his chest. He put his bag down and kissed the top of her head. "Aren't you supposed to be a sleep?"

"You didn't call," She whispered, still holding on tightly. "You always call… I got worried."

"I'm sorry. My phone died halfway here."

"You weren't supposed to be back until Thursday," She let him go enough so that she could look up at him.

"Surprise?" He smiled.

"I'm mad at you," she said stoically.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmmm," she smirked, "You can start by carrying me to bed. I'll think of something else when we get there."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled and lifted her up in his arms carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

_9. Pretty Baby- Vanessa _

Arthur woke up at three in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty. Getting up, he threw on a grey t-shirt and wandered into the hall. As he expected, he heard humming coming from his right. Two doors down, he found what he was looking for. Ariadne was sitting in the rocking chair, humming at the little bundle of cloth in her arms.

"I thought it was my turn," Arthur whispered making her look up at him.

"I got it," she muttered. "He wasn't hungry, just a little wet." She smiled at her two month old son and cooed, "And he just wanted mama, that's all."

"Let me have him," Arthur yawned, "Go get some sleep."

Knowing there was no use in arguing; she stood up and walked over to Arthur. He carefully took the baby making sure he didn't wake.

"Thank you," she said, patting his arm and heading back to bed.

Arthur sat in the rocking chair previously occupied by Ariadne and went back to rocking their son.

"You're spoiled rotten," Arthur whispered.

His son responded by wiggling, his head of dark hair poking out of the blanket more. He smiled and rocked his son for a few more minutes. Once he was certain he was asleep, Arthur gently put him back in the crib. Then he went back to his own bed, snuggling up against his wife and kissing her on the top of her hair before falling back asleep.

* * *

_10. Never Say Never- The Fray_

"I can't do this," Ariadne muttered, taking a deep breath to stop her from hyperventilating.

"Yes you can," Eames huffed through the stall door.

She was in the women's restroom at the church where she was supposed to be marrying Arthur in ten minutes. Ariadne did the one thing she wasn't supposed to do and peered into the church. After seeing all those people, she ran into the women's restroom hoping no one spotted her.

Of course, she didn't have that much luck and locked herself in the larger stall. Eames followed her in because as he put it he 'had no morals and was not afraid of women cooties.' They spent the next three minutes with Eames threatening to crawl under the stall door if she didn't come out.

"You love him don't you," Eames huffed again.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Then what's the problem?"

"There are so many people out there. Wh-what if I trip or what if I mess up?"

She had the same fear when she graduated. Of course, it didn't help that she ended up tripping on stage and nearly falling flat on her face. Her face flushed at the memory.

"Ariadne, your father will make sure you don't trip, and as for messing up the priest tells you what to say so you're in the clear."

There was silence before she finally unlocked the door and peered at Eames. He looked out of place in his black and white tux. She almost wanted to make him go home and change because it seemed so out of place on him.

"What if he changes his mind," she whispered.

Eames smiled at her and pushed the door open farther. "I can assure you, his mind has not changed… until he finds out I've been in the women's bathroom with you. That might make him question what we were _really_ doing." She rolled her eyes but stepped out anyways. "Ariadne, Arthur is in love with you so much it makes me want vomit."

"Promise?" She giggled, blinking back tears.

"Definitely," he smirked. "Now get out there before he thinks you ran away or that I've kidnapped you to do questionable things to you."

"I think he knows better," she giggled, straightening her gown.

"Remind me to tell you about the time he nearly murdered me because he thought I was flirting with you."

"He did not," she gasped mockingly as they entered the hallway.

"I wish he didn't," Eames muttered. He then added with a smile, "He's a very jealous man, but I'm glad you choose him. I can trust he'll take care of you."

"That's so sweet, Eames," She whispered, stopping to hug him.

"Yes, well don't tell anyone," he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now go get married."

She hugged him on last time and took her place just in time. Fifteen minutes later, Ariadne became Arthur's wife.

* * *

**Awww isn't Eames so effing nice? lol**


End file.
